Calico and Allico Briggs
by sparkleeyes20
Summary: Allico Briggs, the sister of Callie, is the daughter of a notorious criminal. And looks just like her mother! Besides dealing with Feral, Allie helps her sister through problems. Both romantic and plain wierd. CF/CB JC/OC


**Calico and Allico Briggs **

I have nothing for my other stories. Sorry, I'm trying as hard as I can to think of new chapters. Right now I'm going to begin my S.W.A.T. Kats story. By the way, her name is pronounced Al-i-co

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter One**

Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson walked into the office of Megakat city's deputy mayor, Calico Briggs. She had called the two tom cats to her office because her car broke down just as she reached city hall. She needed them to fix her car as quick as possible. She was now telling the toms what had happened that morning so they could try and figure out what was wrong before they took the car.

"CALLIE!" a she-kats voice yelled.

"Oh no! What happened now?" Callie asked herself.

"Who's that?" Jake asked her.

"I'll explain later," she told him.

Just as she said this, a she-kat burst through the door, slammed it closed and leaned on it while breathing heavily. She had black fur and red hair that fell to her lower back. Her eyes were blue and her lips were as red as her hair. Her tail had white fur on it instead of black as did around her eyes. Due to the white patches of fur around her eyes, the toms could clearly see her long black eyelashes. Callie stood at the side of her desk looking at the she-kat with a questioning look.

"What's happening Allie?" she finally asked.

"Feral… after me…help!" the she-kat called Allie panted in reply.

"Quick! Under my desk!" Callie exclaimed.

Allie ran around and dove under Callie's desk. She yelped unexpectedly due to the fact she cracked her head on the desk as she dove.

"You okay?" Callie asked her.

"OW! Yes," she replied.

Callie went to the door and pressed her ear lightly to it. She heard the heavy steps of Commander Feral's boots pounding down the hall towards her office. She quickly ran back to her desk and sat in the chair. She pushed her chair up to her desk, trapping Allie under her desk.

"She's not there?" Jake asked in a whisper.

"Right," she replied quietly.

Just then, Commander Feral burst through the door to her office in a fit of rage.

"Where is she Miss Briggs?" he asked the blond haired she-kat.

"Where is whom?" Callie asked in feigned confusion.

"Don't play coy! Where is your sister, Allico?" he asked again.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since this morning when we both sat down for breakfast," she lied.

"You- What are they doing here?" he asked, just noticing Chance and Jake sitting in her office.

"They are here to take my car to the salvage yard to fix it," she replied.

"Whatever. Now where is she?" he yelled at her.

"Okay. Let's get two things straight _Commander_ Feral. One: I DON'T know where my sister is. Two: GET OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE I GET YOU FIRED!" she screamed at Feral.

"Whoa!" Chance said quietly.

Jake nodded in agreement. Feral flinched then walked out of Callie's office, grumbling in anger. Callie waited a few moments before pressing her ear against the door again. Callie didn't hear the sound of Feral footsteps anywhere in the hallway.

"He's gone," she called to Allie.

Allie carefully crawled out from under the desk, mindful of her head. She stood up then collapsed in the office chair while exhaling.

"Thanks," Allie told her.

"No problem. I just wish Feral would realize that you're not mother," Callie said.

"Trust me when I say that that would be my life's dream," Allie told her.

Callie nodded in agreement. Chance cleared his throat causing both she-kats to look at him. Both Chance and Jake looked at Callie with confusion.

"Explanation time?" she asked them.

"Explanation time," both toms answered at the same time.

"Right. This is my sister," she said motioning to Allie.

"Hi. I'm Allico Briggs but you can call me Allie," Allie explained while walking up to them.

"Chance Furlong," Chance said while extending a paw.

"Jake Clawson," Jake said while doing the same.

She shook both of their paws with a smile. Callie came to stand beside the three, her car keys in her hand.

"Anyway, thanks for fixing up my car on such late notice guys," Callie told the two while handing Chance the car keys.

"It's no problem at all Callie," Chance said happily.

"Yeah. Anytime," Jake agreed.

They both walked out the door and left the two sisters alone in Callie's office. Allie waited for the sound of their retreating footsteps before she spoke.

"He likes you," Allie stated.

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked quite confused.

Allie gave a quick nod towards the door and said, "He likes you."

"Which one?" she asked, now catching one to what her sister was saying.

"Chance. It's so obvious but apparently you're missing it," Allie explained.

"What? Chance? Ha, no! That's a good one Allie! There's no way he could like me!" she said laughing nervously.

Allie frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Callie looked at her with an expression that said 'what'. Allie sighed heavily.

"There is a way he could like you and it's called the way he's acting now. Callie, you've always had a crush on Chance. You've told me that yourself. Why not just tell him?" Allie asked her quietly.

"Uh… I might have made it seem like I like… Jake more than him," she replied in a near whisper.

"Oh gosh! This is bad! You have made a life mistake my sister!" Allie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't have the guts to tell him! I was really nervous when I was going to tell him and then I thought 'maybe he's the jealous type' so I stuck my head back in the garage door and called in a faked voice 'bye Jake'!" Callie said frantically.

"Okay. I can fix this. All I have to do is tell Chance that you like him," Allie mused to herself.

"NO! Please don't tell him! Please, please, PLEASE don't tell him!" she begged her sister.

"Why not?" Allie asked her.

"Because I would just make a fool out of myself if he told me he _did_ like me. Then he wouldn't ever like me again," she said sadly.

"Alright. I won't. But I guarantee that you will have to eventually," Allie told her.

"I'm preparing for it," Callie stated.

"Good. Now, I'm going back to work and since I know you're working late tonight I'll go pick up your car from the guys later," Allie said.

"Thanks Allie! You're the best!" Callie exclaimed while hugging her sister goodbye.

With that Allie left Callie's office to go back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>*~Several Hours Later at the Salvage Yard~*<strong>

Chance and Jake just finished fixing Callie's car and was cleaning up around the salvage yard. The toms then heard what sounded like a motorcycle driving up to their garage. They looked out the door to see a kat riding up on a black motorcycle. The cycle came to a slow stop just a few yards away from the door. The kat pulled their helmet off to reveal the face of Allie.

"Allie?" Jake asked.

"The one and only," she answered while swinging off the cycle.

"Nice motorcycle," Chance told her.

"Thank you. Made it myself out of some spare parts and an engine I had," she replied.

"Really?" Jake asked quite shocked.

"Yes sir 'e. I couldn't afford a car when I first moved in with my sister, so I improvised a bit," she explained.

"Amazing," Jake said breathlessly.

"Thank you. Anyway, is Callie's car ready yet?" she asked them.

"Yeah we finished a while back," Chance told her.

"Great! I'm here to pick it up since sis is working late," she said.

"Well aren't you a nice she-kat? I could never imagine Feral going after someone like you," Jake stated.

"Can we not go into that subject? Please?" she politely asked them.

"Oh sure! Sorry! Didn't mean to knock a nerve!" Jake apologized.

"'s okay. Can I just get the car?"

"Sure but how are you gonna drive it? You rode your motorcycle," Chance said while pointing to her motorcycle.

She smiled and said, "No problem."

Allie walked back over to her motorcycle and press a button under one of the handle bars. In an instant, the cycle transformed into a small cube that could fit in someone's pocket. She picked it up between her thumb and pointer finger. She held it up by her face for them to see.

"I call it portable cycle. Can fit in anybody's pocket," she told them.

"Whoa!" Jake exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Chance also exclaimed at the same time as Jake.

Allie put the portable cycle in her pocket and walked back over to the two toms, taking the keys from Chance when she got there.

"Thanks again guys. My sister said she'd cover the bill when she got off work," she said.

"As we told Callie, no problem. Anytime she needs it," Chance told her.

"I'll be sure to pass that on to her," she replied.

Allie shook paws with Jake then Chance. However, just as she was about to let go of Chance's paws, she squeezed it tighter. He looked at her confused.

"Take good care of my sister," she told him sternly.

"Y-you know?" he stuttered.

"Of course I do. It's my sister's intuition," she said confidently.

Jake chuckled behind them while Chance was acting like a fish, mouth opening and closing with no words coming out. Allie smiled once more before getting into her sister's car and driving it out of the salvage yard.

"She is one heck of a she-kat," Chance said while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah she is," Jake agreed.

They both walked into the garage and began to close up for the night. Allie dropped off Callie's car at the town hall and gave her sister her keys back before riding home. Allie prepared herself a meal then went to bed. Callie stopped and got something to eat before going to the house she shared with her sister and going to bed herself.


End file.
